hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1996 What-might-have-been Atlantic Hurricane Season (Farm River)
The 1996 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''is a very active season, with 20 storms forming. The season officially began on June 1, 1996, and lasted until November 30, 1996. It has a high number of major hurricanes, but not enough to beat 1995. It is slightly less active than the last year, but still made the way up to Beta. The season's first tropical cyclone, Hurricane Arthur, developed on June 17, while the final cyclone, Hurricane Beta dissipated on November 28. The most intense hurricane, Klaus, was a powerful Cape Verde-type hurricane that affected portions of the Mid-Atlantic states and New England. The five notable hurricanes of the season are Cesar, Edouard, Josephine, Lili and Alpha. Hurricane Cesar ravaged the East Coast causing $5.6 billion (1996 USD) damage and 36 deaths. Edouard is also strong like Cesar, and hits Nicaragua as a Category 4 and crossed to EPAC and renamed Genevieve. Edouard caused causing $4 billion (1996 USD) damage and 193 deaths, which is kind a deadly hurricane. Josephine is also a destructive storm, but not as previous two. It hits Texas-Mexico boarder causing $300 million (1996 USD) damage and 12 deaths. Lili is an unusual hurricane, with not striking as major hurricane but still destructive at it hits Maryland as a category 1, causing heavy damage. Even though not directly affecting Florida, it still trigger mass evacuations. Lili instead become destructive in Bahamas and North Carolina. Overall, it causes $3 billion (1996 USD) damage and 48 deaths. And Alpha, which hits Florida as a category 3, causes $8 billion (1996 USD) damage and 120 deaths. Seasonal Forecasts Forecasts of hurricane activity are issued before each hurricane season by noted hurricane experts such as Dr. William M. Gray and his associates at Colorado State University (CSU) and the Weather Research Center (WRC). In December 1995, CSU predicted that only 15 named storms would form and 8 of those would become hurricanes and 4 would become major hurricane. However, in April 1996, CSU revised their forecast, stating that 20 named storms would develop, with 13 of those intensifying into a hurricane, and 5 reaching major hurricane intensity. In June, CSU predicted 22 named storms, 15 hurricanes, and 6 major hurricanes.2 The forecast by the WRC in February 1996 was 18 named storms, 10 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes. The revise of prediction of the activity is affected by increasing favorable conditions like in the last year. Season Summary Seasonal Activity The 1996 Atlantic hurricane season officially began on June 1, but the first named storm did not form until 17 days later. It was an hyper-active season in which 25 tropical cyclones formed, with all cyclones attaining tropical storm status. Sixteen attained hurricane status and nine of those reached major hurricane status. Although there was neither an El Niño or a La Niña, the above average activity in the season was likely due to abnormally warm sea surface temperatures and favorable conditions. Tropical cyclogenesis in the 1996 Atlantic hurricane season began with the development of Hurricane Arthur on June 17. In the month of July, five tropical cyclones formed, three of which later attained hurricane status. August was the most active month of the season, with a total of eight storms developing in that period of time. The month of August also featured the strongest and destructive tropical cyclones of the season, Hurricane Klaus and Hurricane Lili, respectively. Although September is the climatological peak of hurricane season, only three tropical cyclones developed in that month. Despite this, two reached major hurricane status. Three tropical cyclones formed in October, with all attaining hurricane status and one being costliest of the season. Finally, one tropical cyclone developed in November, Hurricane Beta. The storm lasted 13 days before dissipating on November 28. Storm Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1996 till:01/12/1996 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1996 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/06/1996 till:22/06/1996 color:C1 text:Arthur (C1) from:25/06/1996 till:29/06/1996 color:TS text:Betty (TS) from:03/07/1996 till:17/07/1996 color:C4 text:Cesar (C4) from:05/07/1996 till:09/07/1996 color:TS text:Diana (TS) from:19/07/1996 till:29/07/1996 color:C4 text:Edouard (C4) from:22/07/1996 till:25/07/1996 color:TS text:Fran (TS) from:24/07/1996 till:03/08/1996 color:C1 text:Gustav (C1) from:02/08/1996 till:09/08/1996 color:C1 text:Hanna (C1) from:11/08/1996 till:15/08/1996 color:TS text:Ike (TS) from:17/08/1996 till:25/08/1996 color:C3 text:Josephine (C3) barset:break from:19/08/1996 till:02/09/1996 color:C5 text:Klaus (C5) from:22/08/1996 till:06/09/1996 color:C4 text:Lili (C4) from:26/08/1996 till:04/09/1996 color:C4 text:Marco (C4) from:28/08/1996 till:01/09/1996 color:TS text:Nana (TS) from:28/08/1996 till:05/09/1996 color:C1 text:Omar (C1) from:30/08/1996 till:02/09/1996 color:TS text:Paloma (TS) from:04/09/1996 till:15/09/1996 color:C4 text:Ralph (C4) from:24/09/1996 till:02/10/1996 color:C4 text:Sheila (C4) from:27/09/1996 till:01/10/1996 color:TS text:Theodore (TS) from:04/10/1996 till:09/10/1996 color:C2 text:Vicky (C2) barset:break from:10/10/1996 till:13/10/1996 color:C1 text:Wilfred (C1) from:13/10/1996 till:26/10/1996 color:C4 text:Alpha (C4) from:15/11/1996 till:28/11/1996 color:C2 text:Beta (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1996 till:01/07/1996 text:June from:01/07/1996 till:01/08/1996 text:July from:01/08/1996 till:01/09/1996 text:August from:01/09/1996 till:01/10/1996 text:September from:01/10/1996 till:01/11/1996 text:October from:01/11/1996 till:01/12/1996 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" June and July A tropical wave was spotted near Cuba and Hurricane Arthur is formed on June 17. It strengthened into category 1 hurricane, but never makes landfall. It caused heavy winds and rainfall along the North Carolina coastline causing 4 fatalities. Eight days after Arthur forms, Tropical Storm Betty formed in Gulf of Mexico, and makes landfall on June 25. Betty caused minimal damage. On July 3, a tropical wave was spotted and Hurricane Cesar forms. It continued to strengthen, tracking towards North Carolina. Cesar was upgraded into category 4 and evacuations and preparations were observed. it makes landfall on North Carolina as a Category 3, causing $5.3 billion (1996 USD) damage and 37 fatalities. Cesar also caused impact in other states, like New Jersey, New York, Maryland and Delaware. Tropical Storm Diana forms two days after Cesar formed, and moved northeast. It become extratropical four days after forming. The storm does not cause any impact. Systems Coming Soon Storm Names Here are the storm names used in the 1996 season. The names not retired will be used again in the 2002 season. This is the same list used in 1986 except for Betty, Hanna, Ralph and Theodore, which replaces Bertha, Hortense, Rene and Teddy. The names Betty, Hanna, Ralph and Theodore and Wilfred were used for the first time. Also, the main list was exhausted and two Greek names; Alpha and Beta, are used. Greek Names Retirement In the spring of 1997, the World Meteorological Organization retired four names: '''Cesar, Edouard, Lili, and 'Alpha '''due to loss of life and damage caused by these storms. These are replaced by ''Cristobal, ''Edmund, ''and ''Laura ''for 2002 Season. In 1996, the World Meteorological Organization determined that a Greek name can be retired in a particular season, but will be reused if needed in the future. Season Effects Coming SoonCategory:Farm River's Creations Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Pages Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Storms Category:Past Hurricane Season Category:Atlantic hurricane season Category:Destructive seasons